bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenless Bushi Mifune
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60027 |idalt = |no = 1368 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 15 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 86 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = There are few remaining records of his life even after he was resurrected by the demon blade's power in the war with the gods in Grand Gaia, though he was said to have fought ferociously. It is unclear what heights he could have risen to had he continued his training after that point. He might have fully absorbed the demon blade's power into himself, becoming one with the weapon and slaying gods with an absolute power beyond human understanding. |summon = Warriors aid each other. I swear to fight until this body is ash and dust, to bring about your wishes. |fusion = I fully understand your wishes! In order to improve myself, now and forever, my life is yours. |evolution = I have touched the demon blade's true power. Its soul and mine are now intertwined, and will continue to fight so long as I live. | hp_base = 5279 |atk_base = 2860 |def_base = 1488 |rec_base = 1662 | hp_lord = 7083 |atk_lord = 3658 |def_lord = 2072 |rec_lord = 2254 | hp_anima = 8200 |rec_anima = 1956 |atk_breaker = 3956 |def_breaker = 1774 |def_guardian = 2370 |rec_oracle = 2552 | hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 1360 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 280 |atk_guardian = 3360 | hp_oracle = 5965 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Demon Blade Frenzy |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Spark damage, probable Def ignoring effect & slightly absorbs HP |lsnote = 20% chance to ignore Def, 3~8% HP drain |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Single Mist |bbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable considerable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability debuff with additional 50% more damage on Sparks dealt, 30% boost to BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 34 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 440 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Gleaming Spirit |sbbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all foes, probable considerable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds probable considerable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability debuff with additional 50% more damage on Sparks dealt, 10% chance to reduce 30% of enemies' Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Seven Suns Rising |ubbdescription = 7 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, additional massive attack at turn's end for 1 turn & enormously boosts Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, 200% boost to Spark damage, 3000% multiplier on additional attack at turn's end |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 7 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Boundless Bushido |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |evofrom = 60025 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge |dreamskill2_2_note = 10 BC per Spark fill |dreamskill3_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill3_1_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts BB/SBB Atk |dreamskill3_1_note = 30% boost |dreamskill3_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |dreamskill3_2_note = 50% boost |dreamskill3_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Normal attack may hit all foes |dreamskill3_3_note = 20% chance, -50% damage |dreamskill4_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill4_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |dreamskill4_1_note = 4 BC fill |dreamskill5_cat = HP Recovery |dreamskill5_1_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |dreamskill5_1_note = 25% chance to heal 10% of HP from damage taken |dreamskill6_cat = Special |dreamskill6_1_sp = 50 |dreamskill6_1_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill6_1_note = 150% boost |howtoget = |notes = *Mifune's 1 hit combo attack is similar to Iai, a one hit, sword-drawing attack technique from Japan, in which the wielder draws the sword from its sheath, strike the opponent, and immediately put it back in the sheath. This attack will mostly cause the enemy to be severely injured, or even instant death. |addcat = |addcatname = }}